should by now have yielded new R01s or become projects within PPGs. Project I: Identification of the configuration of regulatory loops in signaling networks upon opiate addiction Investigators: Lakshmi Devi and Suzanne Scarlata ECC Support: Maayan, Bhalla, lyengar, Sealfon This project will take a top-down view of a pathophysiological function (opiate addiction) to develop a network-based understanding of the changes that occur during the addicted state. The project will extend previous network representation of neuronal signaling networks by developing networks where spatial representation is included and experimentally analyzed.